The Gangster Love
by penulisamatir00
Summary: Hikaru Reina mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan Davian. Namun saat dia belum menemukan apapun, dia malah tertangkap oleh Kenzo Yamazaki, sang pimpinan geng berbahaya.


Reina menatap kosong ponselnya. Sejenak dia menyesali keputusannya untuk menyelidiki Yakuza. Tapi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Leetha mengambil alih. Toh dia juga penasaran dengan kelompok tersebut.

"Baiklah, Reina. Kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Reina menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Reina beranjak dari sofa yang dia duduki. Saatnya bergerak. Pamannya menunggu keterangan darinya.

Sesuai informasi yang diketahui oleh Reina, geng tersebut sedang berkumpul di sebuah bar yang di sangat terkenal. Dan beruntungnya, Reina punya kenalan yang mampu membawanya masuk.

Dan disinilah Reina. Berdiri sebagai seorang pelayan dengan pakaian minim. Dia bahkan melepaskan pakaian cosplay yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya.

Dari yang Reina tahu, sang pemimpin suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita bar yang siap memberikan tubuhnya demi bisa bermain di ranjang sang pimpinan.

Sejenak tubuh Reina mengejang. Membayangkan wajah sang pimpinan yang begitu beringas. Pimpinan gangster pasti begitukan? Kedua matanya pasti tidak akan berkedip meski melihat sebuah pembunuhan terjadi di hadapannya. Dan kini yang membuat Reina semakin khawatir adalah rupa si pimpinan. Meski dia tahu kalau para wanita memujanya, dia tidak yakin. Mereka pasti para jalang yang menginginkan uangnya. Bahkan tidak perduli jika wajah pria yang meniduri mereka jauh dari kata tampan dan menggoda.

"Mereka datang." Suara Ryu membuyarkan lamunan Reina mengenai wajah pria itu.

Taka Ryu, -pria yang sudah membantu Reina untuk menjalankan misinya- menggunakan dagunya kearah keramaian yang baru saja masuk.

Reina meneliti satu persatu wajah mereka. Mencoba menerka siapa yang menjadi pimpinannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada pria gendut dengan wajah sangar. Bahkan ada beberapa bekas luka pada wajahnya. "Apa dia boss-nya?" gumam Reina.

"Kau lihat pria muda yang berjalan kearah VVIP itu?" Ryu bicara di dekat telinga Reina. Membuat gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan mata Ryu. "Dia adalah pimpinannya."

What?

Reina nyaris berteriak. Pemikirannya mengenai pria yang menjadi pimpinan grup penjahat itu jauh dari kata jelek. Dia bahkan tampak sangat sempurna. Wajahnya putih mulus dengan rambut hitamnya. Tubuhnya tampak sangat tegap. Bahkan saat dia berjalan sekalipun, sangat mempesona. Tetlebih saat dia menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga sebatas siku. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam celana katun hitam yang dia kenakan. Ditambah dua kancing teratas dari kemeja itu terbuka. Membuat Reina menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Dia sudah jatuh hati dengan hanya melihat pria itu dari kejauhan.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Rei. Dia itu pria berhati dingin. Tidak mengenal arti wanita dalam hidupnya. Selain teman bermainnya di ranjang," ucap Ryu memperingatkan.

Reina kembali tersadar. Misinya bukan untuk membuat si pimpinan jatuh hati. Melainkan mencari tahu keterlibatan mereka dengan kecelakaan Davi. Dan setelah itu dia bebas. Tapi dasar mata. Tidak dapat melihat yang bening dikit, langsung aja mau di embat. Reina tersenyum dalam hati. "Ryu, apakah kau tahu siapa nama pimpinan mereka itu?" tanya Reina pelan.

"Kenzo Yamazaki," jawab Ryu.

Reina menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali dalam hatinya. Seperti sebuah magnet. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berbalik menatap Reina. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dengan segera Reina membalik tubuhnya. Namun saat kakinya akan melangkah, seseorang memanggilnya. "Nona."

Reina tidak menggubrisnya. Bahkan mempercepat laju langkahnya menjauhi kumpulan itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti, suara itu semakin mendekat. Bahkan kini si pemilik suara menyentuh pundak Reina.

"Apakah kau mengabaikan panggilanku?" Suara pria itu terdengar meninggi. Membuat Reina mengejang ketakutan. Dia segera berbalik tanpa menatap wajah pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Dia karyawan baru. Jadi belum terbiasa," ucap Ryu mencoba menenangkan si pria sangar itu.

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya, Reina tidak berani. Dia hanya dapat mendengarkan napas kasar yang dihembuskan pria itu. Tampaknya kali ini dia aman saat melihat pria itu kini menjauhinya dan Ryu. Reina mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dengan beraninya dia kembali melirik kearah pria bernama Kenzo Yamazaki itu. Dan sialnya. Dia masih menatap Reina. Kali keduanya kedua mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Oh, salahkan mata ini yang tidak mampu puasa melihat pria tampan. Reina mengutuki dirinya dan kelemahannya itu. Ah, apa itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kelemahan? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang Reina pusing. Bahkan hatinya berdegub cepat. Rencananya hancur berantakan.

"Ryu, sebaiknya aku kembali. Rencanaku gagal," bisik Reina. Lalu berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Tampaknya Reina harus mengatakan kalau dia menyerah atas misi yang diberikan oleh Antonio.

Ryu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap punggung Reina yang kini menghilang di balik pintu loker.

Kenzo mengambil sebotol bir yang ditawarkan anak buahnya padanya. Satu tangannya masih bertengger pada saku celananya. Memperhatikan interaksi gadis yang nyaris kena pukulan anak buahnya yang lain. Saat kedua mata mereka bertabrakan tadi, Kenzo tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis pelayan itu. Dia dapat menduga kalau gadis itu adalah pekerja baru disini. Mengingat dia hapal betul wajah para pelayan disini. Bahkan para jalangnya sekalipun. Mereka selalu berjalan di depan Kenzo. Mencoba menggodanya dengan gerakan sensual.

Kenzo masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Kali ini, kedua matanya bertemu. Untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini, dia berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada di belakang bar.

Kenzo segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Spontan para anak buahnya ikut berdiri saat melihat boss mereka berdiri. "Lanjutkan saja. Aku ada urusan yang akan kuselesaikan sendiri," ucap Kenzo memberi perintah.

"Tapi, Boss," suara pria yang menjadi tangan kanan Kenzo menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu sampai tidak mampu mengalahkan musuhku seorang diri," ucap Kenzo. Dapatkah dia berbangga hati? Tentu saja. Kenzo mampu mengalahkan 20 lawannya. Bahkan saat dia seorang diri.

Pria itu mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Kenzo melangkah sendirian keluar dari bar itu. Kenzo menuju pintu belakang bar, dimana dia yakin kalau gadis itu akan keluar dari sana.

Benar saja. Tidak lama pintu terbuka. Memunculkan sosok gadis dengan pakaian yang membuat Kenzo mengernyitkan dahinya. Tampak sangat aneh. Kenzo merasa kalau saat ini dia tengah melihat tokoh kartun keluar dari TV.

Tapi keterkejutan Kenzo bukanlah apa-apa. Saat ini Reina jauh lebih terkejut saat dia berbalik dan mendapati wajah Kenzo disana. Spontan Reina menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah pria yang menjadi targetnya. Tidak. Mantan target. Dia sudah memutuskan akan mundur dari misi, kan? Jadi, saat ini Kenzo adalah mantan target.

"Jangan menundukkan kepalamu seolah-olah kau takut padaku. Kecuali kalau kau tahu identitasku," ucap Kenzo tegas.

Membuat Reina bergidik. Dia memang bodoh. Dia melupakan hal itu. Geng itu selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik. Jika Reina bertingkah seperti ini, itu artinya dia sudah membongkar kedoknya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya, nona?" tanya Kenzo tegas.


End file.
